


Forgive Me

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Heartbreak, Leaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: His heart was in the right place. He didn't mean to kill him and now he's facing life in prison. Unable to face Aaron, Robert takes off into the night, leaving nothing but a heartbreaking letter behind.....





	Forgive Me

Written to coincide with Robert's departure this year - this is also how I think things may end between Robron

Forgive Me

My darling Aaron,  
I couldn't do it. I can't do it. I can't say goodbye to you and watch your heart break, watch you cry. You'd beg me to stay, get down on your knees and beg and I can't put you through that...but I can't stay here either. It was me. I did it, Aaron. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to hurt him; I guess I thought if he could feel even a hint of the pain he inflicted on Victoria then he'd admit what he did. He fell, hit his head hard and I panicked. I bundled him into the back of the car and just drove. I didn't know where I was going really; then I came across the lake..The lake I haven't been anywhere near since the day I almost lost you under it. I managed to get Lee into the driver's seat. Make it look like he'd stolen my car and lost control..but every time I look at Vic, it hurts. Every time I look at you, I hate myself for what I've done. I'd never cope in prison and the police are closing in. I can't hold my nerve with them anymore, not like I used to. They know and they're going to come for me. That's why I have to make this choice. I have to leave. I can't tell you where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. They'll find out and we'll both end off inside and I am not putting you through that hell again. I love you, Aaron Sugden-Dingle. So, SO much. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to cope out there without you. I've been in love with you for so long it's hard to imagine that I won't have that anymore. I'll always love you, no matter where I go, you need to know that..but don't let it hold you back. Meet someone who deserves you, be happy, love him with all your heart and make sure he is the man you deserve, because I never have been. I don't deserve you. Every time I looked at you I asked myself what I had I done so right to deserve to have you in my life? I don't think I'll ever love again. Not like I love you. No-one comes close. Tell Liv I'm sorry. Tell her I love her too and if you can, tell Seb that I'm sorry I couldn't be the father he needed, don't let him think I abandoned him. By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I know you'll be so angry at me for doing it this way, but I've always been a coward. I know it's going to be so hard for you all but don't try and look for me, don't ring me, just...let me go. I just hope one day you can forgive me. Goodbye, Aaron. 

All my love forever,  
Robert xxx


End file.
